Sometimes love just hits ya in the face
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Ventus comes back after being heartless for so long that he doesn't know what to do, he happens to run into hayner and things happen. For Ven it seems love has a habit of hitting him in the face.


Chapter 1: Run into Love

Ventus grabbed his school bag, looking to his older brother who was asleep on the couch, he was not going to walk him to school, and as usual Terra was fast asleep. That was just how it was, he wanted to get over it, and maybe one day his older brother would help him or once. 'Terra you got drunk again…' He might as well just ignore it, and try to end up making the best of it. He grabbed some toast off the table, sneaking a juice box out of the fridge and walked towards the door. He felt someone grab his shoulder, and as he turned he saw Master Eraqus looking him in the face. "Ventus be careful Terra will walk you to school tomorrow when he feels a bit better…" Ven nodded and just tried his best to figure out what was going to happen. He just turned and walked out, leaving his master staring at him from the doorway. 'Terra will never be the way he was, the darkness took him away from me yet again…' Not that he wanted to risk all of that right, things ended up happening either way and he was not able to end up making sure what was going on. He felt like going to school today was just going to be something he was about to regret like he always did. He never got along to well with the kids there, and he was not one for wanting to learn either from them either.

He had more important things he could have been doing, maybe he would see that girl who he was crushing on that was just how it was, and things would not end up going well. He had to just work fast to make sure this all ended up going well, not that he would actually be able to do much. 'This is my life now…so Vanitas is gone and he won't be coming back…'Ven still had the scars from that moment in time and he did not want to end up dealing with that. That was just how it was, and yet things happened to him, as he limped forward he felt a slight pain in his leg. That was just how it was supposed to be, he was still hurt, having not completely recovered from that battle. He had just been back for just little while and yet he was not sure if the master would tell him what had happened to Vanitas. He did know that he had to make the most of this and just hope nothing else ended up happening right. The blonde keyblader barely knew what his own life was, and as he turned the corner he was slammed into by someone with a similar color hair to his only it was a bit more dirty right. That was just how it was, and yet things did not end up working out at all. 'Well that hurt…' He was laying on the ground, his body hurt more now, must have twisted his ankle yet again he was not that smart for all of this now was he.

"Hey you alright?" he put his hand out to help Ventus up, he was not sure what had happened, he took the boy's hand and made sure he did not end up falling again. He was alright other then he had sprained his ankle yet again, it was not making it any easier for him at all. Since there was just way too much that was about to make him feel worse, that was just what might have happened. "Yea I'm fine you should really watch where you are going…" That was how he was, and yet he did not end up knowing was about to go on. He gripped his forehead with his right hand, the one the boy wasn't holding for some reason it hurt. He saw Vanitas standing there with the x-blade and this boy was running over towards him screaming about something trying to get him out of the way. That was where the vision ended. How he had that vision he was not sure, was it one of the past or one of the future even of that he was not sure anymore right.

He sighed and managed to get himself up and act like nothing was wrong. "I haven't seen you around here are you new?" Ventus had been at this school for awhile, and he had never seen this boy. Maybe he was new here, or he had just missed him. After all he was not one for hanging out with them. He turned and started to move away from them, as he stopped before seeing a girl who was staring at him. There was a boy who was a bit chubby standing next to her. "Hi I'm Olette and this is Pence…" That was just how it was, and yet things did not end up going well. He had wanted to get out of here, and now it looked like he wasn't able to. "You should come eat with us…at lunch anyway…" the boy said, motioning to the doors as the bell rang. That was when Ven usually would have run away but they weren't letting him get anywhere. And he was not in the mood of it anymore was he, that was just how it was and yet nothing was about to help him anymore, he had to make sure it all went better for them right even if maybe it didn't. He just wanted to know what might go on. That was just not getting any easier at the moment; the boy had gripped onto his arm like he didn't want him to leave. Partially that annoyed Ven and at the same time he was actually somewhat grateful for it, since he had never had friends before besides Terra and Aqua. That was at least the start of what his life was going to be right.

'Is this what it means to have actually friends at school… ?' He saw Aqua show up to school, Terra wasn't behind her as she walked into the building waving to Ven, she was about two years ahead of him. He was a freshman this year since they had kept him out of school last year since he was sick from Vanitas, and all that had happened. Not that he had told anyone about it anymore, he had his own plans with his life they just had to understand him. Not even Aqua and Terra, they would just not make the best of what was going to happen. 'Do they even look for me anymore...' Though he did not know if they cared about him much anymore. Life was already odd for this kid, and he knew it. "Are those your friends?" That was what Hayner seemed to ask, though of course there was only so much he could have said now. "Well come on Hayner, we better get to class…" Hayner tugged Ven along with them. "By the way you never told me your name…" He was just trying to make a conversation not that Hayner was ever good at it, and now he would just have to make the best of it.

And hope that he didn't make a mistake at all, part of him felt like he had known this blonde before and yet it had not helped him then. He felt like he was missing something each time he looked at the blonde, but what was he missing. There had to be something or maybe it was someone he did not know what was about to end up going on and that was just him. 'That blonde I feel like I have seen him before but where…' Though no one ever knew that the blonde was not the same one Hayner had seen. If anyone knew what was about to happen, maybe they might have been able to do something to stop it. But there was no way.

As Ven walked with Hayner, he thought back to when he had walked these halls alone with no friends after Terra and Aqua had moved to another hallway, they had only stayed with him for a few days. And now he did not want to end up making sure what might happen to him. "So you guys are going where?" They stopped outside the classroom that Ven was actually going into, he had not expected that. "Well Hayner we will see you later…meet us at the lunch room as always…" They ran off and tried not to look back, but Olette looked at him and smiled. Ven blushed a bit, and followed Hayner into the classroom; the two boys took a seat next to each other trying to end up looking at the others here. "Ven are you alright?" Hayner might not have been one who really seemed to care but still there was just something about this kid that was so familiar and yet he barely understood it at all. "I'm fine Hayner just pay attention…" he started to scribble on the paper in front of him not that he was sure what might end up happening to him.

He looked down at what he was writing, it was Vanitas's name why was he writing that, for some reason his lips tingled, he looked to Hayner and leaned down so his head was laying down on the desk. The lesson was boring and even then he was trying to pay attention but it wasn't working way to well anymore. "Ventus look up…" The teacher slammed the ruler in front of Ven, he looked up with a bit of a glazed look in his eyes. "You must pay attention in my class keep it up and you get detention again boy…" She turned and walked away going back to teach. Ventus looked around, he felt a bit odd being here now, he had almost gotten into trouble that seemed to happen more and more now not that he liked it at all things happened and he had to put up with it not that it made it any better right. There was only so much that he could have done, he would not let the mistake be made, he did not want to make himself look even more odd in front of his new friends.

If he could even call them friends now, there was no way that they would want him around, if they knew what he did after school, fighting heartless and all of that. He was one of those other fighters, who always kept it face covered, so did Terra and Aqua. They did not know what might happen to them, but as fighters they had never been unmasked, sometimes his other side ended up showing itself at the wrong moment, not that things would end up making him think more. "So what are you going to do now?" Hayner looked at Ven, the bell must have rang cause Ven had barely been paying attention to that at all, and he would not end up making sure what was supposed to happen even if this ended up going wrong right. He would not lose anything it was just how it was, and he wanted to make the best of his life. "Oh well I said I would eat lunch with you right…plus Aqua and Terra have plans today I think…well Terra is at home sick and Aqua probably has college related things to do today…" Though she didn't have to go to college yet she was already thinking about it others thing might have happened before then and she might not even be able to go but things happen. It was not working out as well as they wanted to do that.

"Well alright we better go meet them before they think we ditched them or something…"Ventus did not really want to follow Hayner but he was all alone and had no way to make an excuse. Not that he wanted to anyway he had other things in mind. Other things he happened to feel like doing though at the same moment he wasn't sure if it was about to help him at all either. He felt a tear run down his cheek but just wiped it away as he always did. That was just who he was and they had to put up with it even if they did not want to end up dealing with it anymore. What was he supposed to do , nothing was making him feel better. Not even getting away from all of what was happening at the house with Terra.

"Ven pay attention…" was all Hayner said as he pulled the boy into the lunch room where the others were waiting, they all hated school and couldn't wait till it was over. But that was not what was on Hayner's mind, no what was on his mind happened to be the kid whose hand he was holding onto. "You are late again Hayner…" He had a habit of always being late they knew that much already not that he cared if they did think that of him this time he had Ventus with him so it wasn't really a bad thing. He could have been showing the kid around for all they ended up knowing. There was so much they didn't know, it was not helping them at all to not know what he was thinking. "Well sit down you two…" The others started talking again and it was like nothing had happened, Ven just would sit back and listen letting Hayner talk with them, he felt even more out of place now then he had before.

Part of Ventus just wanted to go home; there was nothing here for him. Not that he noticed, though he was making some good sort of friends. If they knew the truth about him that would change way to fast. And of course he did not want to think of that, what choice did he have though, it was just how it was and how it would always be for as long as he could remember. Hayner looked to Ventus, or where the boy had been sitting, he would not have ended up finding out what was about to happen right. "Where'd he go?" Hayner hadn't seen him leave, but as he looked to Pence and Olette they shook their heads. Neither of them had seen him leave either, he had just got up and vanished as if into thin air.

Ventus had left the room, but he had not just vanished into thin air, he had run into the one person he had wanted to avoid. He had hoped that Ash would have never come back but here he was. "What do you want haven't you caused me enough problems…" They had gotten into fights at the old school which had made things harder for them to deal with right. Since he was also here alone without Terra, he had his own things to deal with he did not want to end up losing here but what was he supposed to do. "You knew I would find you Ventus, me and Vanitas both…" He did not want to hear anything about Vanitas, he had ended him and he just wanted to hope that he wasn't brought back with him. That was what he wanted to end up thinking about but not that it might have truly worked for either of them.

"I said just leave me alone." Ven growled and shoved away from Ash, he did not want to deal with him, nor Vanitas. If that boy ended up showing up, they would have to fight not that he wanted to do that anymore. Or even at all, he had better things in mind for the very moment of him walking away. "We will find you boy…"Ash grabbed Ven's arm and shoved him roughly against the wall. He groaned and tried to push away from him, he did not want to get involved with this but what choice did he have, it was not helping him at all was it. Ventus growled when Ash pressed his lips against his, he tried to kick him and get him away. "You know you cannot get rid of me that way." He smirked feeling a hand on his shoulder. Ven looked to see Hayner, Pence and Olette. Hayner slammed his fist into the one holding Ven. He pulled him away from the locker standing in front of him. "No one touches my friends now get out of here…" He glared at Ash and tried his best to keep from hitting him again. Ven was clinging to his arm, glaring at Ash as well though he seemed to be a bit more scared then he wanted anyone to notice.

"I will find you and you will make the X-blade Ven there is no way to get out of that and you know it…" He smirked at Hayner, and nodded lightly as he walked away not that it would make a difference anymore would it. "Ven what is he talking about? Are you alright?" Pence was the first one to speak up, that was not something that usually happened but Hayner was trying to control his attitude instead. "It doesn't matter but yea I'm fine we should probably go…" he smiled at them and waved a bit moving away from them, they might have wanted to learn more about him but he just wasn't willing to share anymore.

Last time it had happened he had lost his friend to the darkness, and almost lost his heart forever. Though he did not want to talk about those moments when he was not in his body it had messed up his whole life. Though now most of it was back in place, he just wanted his friends to be the same again. And the darkness to vanish, if it had no hold over Terra he wouldn't have to worry about his much. Not that he was sure if that would ever work out at all. "Do you really think he's alright?" Olette looked as Ventus walked away he did not seem alright, but no one would pry into that. They were not ones for doing that, well maybe Pence and Olette would, Hayner was a different story. Though he was not sure if it would end up working for him at all, he would not know if he could work out as well as he wanted. That was just who he was, and yet it was not ready or easy for him, that was just how things were and he followed the others, leaving Pence as they headed for science. A class that they both seemed to have together, he sat down near the window; his hand ached from hitting that person. It made him wonder if that was just the way it had to be not that he wanted to get involved with it at all; he just had to get his mind back in order.

"Hayner you are not paying attention the teacher's going to get mad…" Olette warned, she made Hayner pay attention not that he was to happy about that. He was more concerned about the new friend, not that he would let Ventus see that. Most of the new friends they had would think that was odd, and not be too happy with any of them about all of that. "Yea I guess…" he turned back and tried his best to pay attention, not that it was about to make this much better anyway. He forced himself to listen through out the rest of the lesson, but his thoughts kept flowing back to Ventus.

He had to wonder what that boy was up to, not that it was about to truly help at all right. Ventus was actually asleep on his desk; he must have passed out sometime during the class not that anyone would notice. They were watching a movie, so it was not like he was missing much. He was dreaming and trying to understand what it was about, he stood facing himself but his eyes were gold. He had to remind himself that this was the time he was possessed by Vanitas. He had remembered that, and he knew the whole time he had been like that he was watching from the distance unable to do anything. He had not liked it at all, but what could he have done about it, that was not his strength. And he knew that his friend could save him and herself. Though he knew his heart would never be in the same place again. He would never see his friends again, or so he had thought. Not that it would make some sense anymore; things did not work out as well as they wanted them to. "Ventus this is what you will become..." a familiar voice came from behind him, he turned around to see Vanitas who looked injured and slightly tired. "What do you want Vanitas I will never become that…you are just to blind to see that…" Not that it would help him either.

"Yes you will boy…" That was all he said as he walked towards Ventus, putting his hand on the boy's chest, Ventus could feel a pain in his chest. He cried out falling onto the floor, he was shivering unsure what had happened. He moved further away, as the teacher tried to help him up. "I'm fine…" He shivered, that had just been a dream, Vanitas was not back, Ash was just messing with him as well he had to believe that. Even if it might have been hard for him, he would do his best. He had slept through most of his class, school was almost over. That meant that weekend was just around the corner, what he would do this time. Probably more training with Terra if he was up for it and if not he would be out there by himself just watching Aqua.

He flinched as the bell went off; he tried to end up getting out of here. There was nothing that was about to make him run off now, he would just end up waiting for what was about to happen. He wanted to sneak out of here, not that it would end up helping. He did not know what he would do next. At the moment he figured he might as well just ditch Hayner and the others, they wouldn't miss him if he never showed up. Plus he had to get home to make Terra was alright it was his job to take care of Terra tonight for the hour that Master Eraqus and Aqua would be out at the store. He did not know what he was supposed to do, he would much rather deal with anyone but Terra at this point. The boy was to drunk on the darkness, and well the drinks he kept pouring into his system every time the darkness got too much for him. He always tried to ignore it and hide from Terra to make sure that he didn't get hurt, at times he always made sure that nothing happened to anyone else either. Though he did not know if it had gotten any better or would ever. As he tried to sneak out, he saw Pence and Olette; they were walking with Hayner who was looking right at Ventus. They did not know what was going through the boy's mind and Ventus was more then glad that they didn't know at all. Though part of him wanted to tell them what he was feeling, but he did feel like they wouldn't understand him even if he had told them.

"Hey Ven wanna hang out a bit?" Hayner just spoke up as if no one else was going to, he wanted to bring Ventus with them but only if he wanted to they couldn't force him to do anything. "Nah gotta go home…" he had some looking after to do but he didn't want to tell them that. It was another thing he wanted to hide from them; it would not help him if they ever ended up finding out about his secrets. "Well let us at least walk home with you?" He asked not sure if the boy would ever end up letting him get to that either, it would just end up making things harder. "Well I um guess…" He did not want them coming in though; he would have to make sure they got out of there before Terra ended up showing up. If he saw them, who knew what he might do, but that was just how it was. He did not want to lose anyone cause of how his family situation had turned out, not that it would help at all. "Let's go…" Pence grabbed onto Ven's arm, clinging to Hayner's arm, dragging the two boys.

They didn't seem too happy about that, but Olette laughed and so did the others as they walked, not that he knew what was going to happen when they got home. He had so much other stuff on his mind. 'Well at least this is a start they are my friends' right…' Not that he was to sure what was about to happen, and he needed to make sure it was going to end up getting better. He showed them the way to his house, stopping a bit away from the front door. He could hear Terra raging inside, Aqua was already home it seemed since she was trying to calm him down. This was not what he wanted to come home to, but what he was supposed to do, just let her deal with that, no that wasn't what a hero did. And he was a hero, more then Terra would ever end up being not that he wanted to tell his friend that. "Well um I guess I'll see you later…" They had made plans to hang out this weekend if Ventus could get away from the family. He hadn't told his family that yet, but he would have to, that meant they couldn't leave Terra with him like they usually did.

He waved at them and walked to the door, running into Terra. He had opened the door and was looking at Ventus. "You are late Ven Aqua was looking for you…" He was looking at her and trying to make the best of it. And it was not about to make this work, he winced as Terra grabbed his arm and dragged him in the house, he was weak when Terra grabbed him not fighting at all, not that it was about to help him either. He looked to Aqua trying to get her to get Terra to let go of him, but she was not sure what to do. " I was just walking home Terra now let me go…" he pulled away from his friend and moved towards the table to do his homework, not that it would help him at all anymore. That was just how it was, not that it would make him feel much better, and there was a bruise on his arm from where Terra had grabbed him. He was sure that his friend had not ended up doing anything, but things would not make this much better. And he looked to Aqua who was trying to get Terra to lie down so she could at least leave Ven here without him getting hurt thanks to Terra. Though it would not end up making it any easier, but they had to live with it either way.

"Ven we are going to the market you be careful alright?" She smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, walking out the door with the Master, he was not to happy about leaving Ventus by himself with Terra that was just not a good idea and both of them knew it. "Yes I'll be careful…" he went back to his homework as they left he was trying to focus, maybe if he caught up he would be able to end up vanishing upstairs after giving Terra dinner. "Ventus where's my dinner?" Ventus put his pencil down looking at the pot on the stove, he wanted his friend back but he knew that there was only so much they could do. Terra was fighting the darkness, and he would get passed it eventually even if well things ended up happening. Not that he wanted to deal with this, he knew it was done and put it in a bowl. He wanted to just leave it in there, so he didn't have to go back into the room again but he had no choice.

As he walked into the room, he made sure to keep his eyes on where he was walking not that it would make him feel any better at this moment in time. "Here it is Terra…" he set it down the spoon in his hand. Terra sat up and looked at Ven smiling at the boy carefully as he let the boy feed him for the moment. He groaned and coughed a bit there was still some soup in the bowl, and he tried to hand it to Ven dropping it on him barely. But Ven managed to catch it, burning his hand slightly. That was not about to make this even better for them, and yet things were not about to make it even better right. "Idiot…" Terra shoved Ven and grabbed the bottle at the side of the bed, he tried to hit the boy with it, it caught Ven's shoulder but he was up and out of sight. "Leave me alone…" He raced out the door passed Aqua and Master Eraqus they could see the blood dripping on the ground from Ven's arm. He was not about to stay here anymore, the lines of water dripped down his cheeks as he raced barefooted out into the street, it would not end up making this much easier. Not that he truly cared at all, he did not want anything to do with them and yet there was nothing he could end up doing.

His mind had always been in the right place up until now as he was running, he fell and hit his head on the ground. As he looked up there was Hayner, the one person he did not want to see at this moment. He tried to run away but the boy grabbed his arm, and made him stay. He was trying to not look into his eyes, but that was not about to help him right now, and he knew it.


End file.
